Fast and Furious: Gisele
by DarkKnight302
Summary: Completely AU. A little insight into Gisele's past and her possible survival. During the movie it didn't look as if she died so here is my idea if she lived.


Fast and Furious: Gisele

 **A/N: I felt that I had to write this due to my unhappiness that Gisele was killed off. In my opinion she was a legitimate badass who didn't deserve to die.**

 **Mossad is the Israeli intelligence service much like the FBI or MI6 except they operate inside and outside of their country.**

 **IDF- is the Israeli army**

 **C019 are the Metropolitan police's crack team of armed officers think of them SWAT type of characters.**

 **GSG 9- are the German counter-terrorism specialists who widely regarded as the best police officers in the world. They come from either the military or KriminalPolizei.**

As soon as she jumped backwards off the Range Rover, it felt as if time slowed. She fired two shots in quick succession at the brute who would kill Han from her Jericho 941. They say that you will do anything for the ones you love, that you would take a bullet for them, that family is the only thing that you have in the world. Gisele thought all of this as she fell towards the concrete with no thought of her own life only Han's, the man she loved.

Her body thudded as her slender body landed on the runway, the sound was almost like a shot from a pistol from a silencer masked by the sound of the plane's engines, and her back felt like it was on fire with extreme amounts of pain running through it. Her shoulder was in a bad way too, twisted and contorted at unnatural angles bent away from her chest. Soon she felt the pain take over her body, like a thousand electrical impulses all at once overwhelming her nerves and she decided for it to end. She drifted into unconsciousness.

Her eyes opened maybe 10 minutes later as she regained consciousness, she twisted her left arm not realising it was injured before howling with pain. She saw a flaming carcass of a cargo plane just lying on the runway about a mile away, first she had to sort herself. Gisele grabbed her arm and gritted her teeth ready for the agony that would come. She yanked it until she heard a crunching pop sound alerting her that her shoulder had been relocated, the pain rushed in like a tidal wave, flooding in and wreaking havoc.

She stay still for a minute thinking about her past, not with Han but further back into her Mossad days and specifically the day she was dishonourably discharged. Gisele was normal compared to most Mossad agents, she had served in the IDF and had training to become a kidon whereas most Mossad agents had usually operated for foreign governments, not Israel but Gisele had solely been an Israeli operator who worked in close conjunction with the police much like the Metropolitan police's CO19 or the German GSG 9. She was an agent who worked in counter terrorism with her partner, Jacob Rivkin.

She remembered clear as a day, she and Jacob were chasing a suspect in relation to a TATP bombing, it was supposedly Palestinians who were responsible but nobody knew for certain, they had tracked down a bomb-maker to an address in Tel Aviv, some apartment in the city financial sector. Gisele remembered climbing out of the car and joking with Jacob about one of his many girlfriends. They had walked up to this guy's door with guns drawn before kicking it open to find him sitting at his dining table with what looked like bomb paraphernalia in front of him. What Gisele didn't see was a Makarov pistol tucked away in the table's underside, so when Jacob went to arrest him, the gun was drawn and Jacob shot. Gisele rushed over to his side, just seeing blood spurting out of a wound that had a small circular shape, perhaps 9mm at most. She tried to stop the bleeding but Jacob stopped her and instead told her to pursue the suspect, to not let him get away.

This was a major violation of what Mossad told you, at the Academy just outside of Haifa, instructors told prospective agents to stay by their partner. Now she faced a choice, would she listen to her friend or her training. Gisele stood by her friend and bolted out of the door, she could hear footsteps above her. The sound was panicked and quick, she followed the sound and inevitably the suspect up to the roof. She found him standing near the edge of the building.

"You have nowhere to go, just accept your crimes" Gisele spoke softly yet dangerously

"There is always somewhere to go" The man shouted back before leaning back and falling

Gisele felt powerless watching him fall and then land hard on the pavement, the sound was a damp thud. From the way he was sprawled out across the ground she could tell he was dead.

Later that day, she was summoned by her boss and was dishonourably discharged, that was the true start of her criminal lifestyle as a month later she had begun to work for Braga.

That was the past and now she was with Han and this rest of the fast crew. She climbed up groaning at the pain that she felt and slowly limped towards where the wreckage was, her family must be on the other side. It felt like an age as she travelled at a snail's pace trying to protect her body from anymore damage. She reached the wreckage seeing the unbelievable amount of damage, boxes were eviscerated and the remains of a Land Rover lay unceremoniously.

She came around the jet and saw Han being consoled by Brian and Mia thinking that she was gone and would not come back. Gisele watched as the Toretto family stood saddened by the loss of one of their own.

Brian stood with Han's shoulder in his chest and his arm around Han's back, he would miss Gisele, she was key to their team. Brian gazed almost hopefully out at the vast expanse of the runway lit only by the flaming plane. He saw a figure standing by the plane due to the fact this figure disrupted the shadows cast by the fire and plane. As this figure closed he realised it was Gisele. He tapped Han and turned him around before Han ran towards his girlfriend.

Gisele embraced Han holding her boyfriend close. "I thought you were dead" Han said between tears with his voice cracking

"I will never leave you, Han" Gisele spoke back

They continued to embrace, holding each other close as if the world would end and they would never be together again. Soon they were surrounded by the rest of the crew, Dom with his blackened white shirt and Hobbs and his favourite gun.


End file.
